


sana'y sumaya ka

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Letters, M/M, Minor mention of Original Character, one-sided
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: Napansin na ni Xiao Zhan ang pagbabago noong simula pa lang.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	sana'y sumaya ka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawamuraist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawamuraist/gifts).



> NAGBABALIK ANG BREAK UP AU!!!! Punyeta lagi na lang break-up AU pag Filipino, noh.
> 
> Dapat hindi ko ipopost 'to bilang kasama dapat 'to sa collab fic namin ni [ min9 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/min9/pseuds/min9). Sa kanya din galing 'tong prompt na 'to. Pero, hindi kasi siya nagfit sa naratibo nung fic na yun, so i-popost ko nalang 'to bilang prologue sa fic na 'yon.
> 
> Salamat nga pala kina Ate Tina, Ate Cris, Richa, at Ate Harvee sa pagbibigay ng mga litrato! Dabest kayo guys heart heart
> 
> Pakinggan niyo itong kantang 'to dahil ito ang pinagbasehan namin ng fic: [ You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Ow3WmxZDYdPpOFIhJ4pID?si=kbDlQ848T1S-WfUWfoc4LQ). Enjoy!!

* * *

Napansin kita agad, nung nagsimula ang lahat.

Sa bawat banggit mo sa kanya, 

Sa bawat ngiti mo sa telepono mong puno ng litrato niya,

Sa bawat pagnood mo ng pelikula niya,

Sa bawat pagsambit mo ng pangalan niya sa iyong pagtulog,

Sa bawat paglambot ng mata mo pag siya ang nakikita mo,

Sa bawat oras na nawawala mo para sa akin,

Napansin ko na, Yibo. Napansin ko na.

Pero, hindi ko na ito pinigilan.

Sino ba ako para pigilan ka, Yibo?

Oo, ako ang kasintahan mo ngayon, pero hanggang kailan?

Wala naman akong kayang ipagmalaki sa'yo. 

Wala naman akong pagmamay-ari na kayang magpahinto sa unti-unti mong paghulog sa kanya.

Wala naman akong rason para pigilan ka. 

Bata ka pa, Yibo, at marami ka pang makikilala.

Ako lang naman 'to. Bakit mo ititigil ang buong mundo para sa isang katulad ko?

Kaya, ako na ang lalayo.

Papanoorin na lamang kita, kahit madurog ang puso ko.

Papanoorin ko na lang kung paano mag-iiba ang tingin mo sa kanya.

Papanoorin na lamang kitang sumaya, kahit sa piling ng iba.

At, unti-unti na kitang papakawalan.

Unti-unti na kitang lalayuan.

Unti-unti na kitang hahayaan.

Nakikita kong nahihirapan ka na, kaya't kakausapin na kita na may ngiti sa aking mga labi,

At sasabihing, "pakakawalan na kita, mahal."

Hindi kita kinamumuhian.

Hinding hindi ko magagawang kamuhian ka.

Hindi rin ako galit sa'yo.

Bakit ako magagalit, kung ang ginawa mo lang naman ay sinunod ang iyong puso?

Masakit man, mahapdi

At labag sa sinisigaw ng puso ko ang gagawin ko,

Pero alam ko sa sarili ko na ang bagay na hinding hindi ko magagawa

Ay ang pigilan ang kasiyahan mo.

Yibo, mahal ko, malaya ka na.

Hayaan mo ang sarili mong magmahal ng buo

Sa isang taong pinili mo.

Alam ko, oo, mahal mo ako,

Pero alam ko rin na mas mahal mo na siya kaysa sa akin.

Hindi mo kailangang maawa sa akin

Kasi unti-unti ko nang tinatanggap 'yon.

Mahal na mahal kita,

At kung hindi na ako ang makapagpapasaya sa'yo,

Ako na ang lalayo.

Wala kang utang na kailangan bayaran.

Wala kang kasalanan na kailangang punan.

Isa lang naman ang hinihingi ko, aking mahal.

Sana'y maging masaya ka sa piling niya.

Sana'y mahalin mo siya ng buo.

Sana'y mabigyan mo rin siya ng kasiyahan at pagmamahal katulad ng binigay mo sa akin.

Hanggang sa dulo, minahal, minamahal, at mamahalin ko pa rin

Ang Yibo na nakilala ko.

Paalam na, mahal,

Ako'y maglalaho na sa buhay mo.

Paalam na, mahal,

At salamat sa mga sandaling naging atin noon at ngayon.

Paalam na, mahal.

Paalam na.

**Author's Note:**

> Pakisigawan ako sa comments, on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
